


The Medrameda Arc | A FairyTail OC Fanfiction

by avemariahdarling



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Elemental Magic, F/M, Fantasy, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avemariahdarling/pseuds/avemariahdarling
Summary: (After Avatar arc) With the looming threat of war on the entire continent of Ishgar by the traditionally Elemental kingdom of Demise, the S-class mages of FairyTail are tasked with unconvering the secrets and history of the last powerful Universal Elemental mage in existence, Circe Melise. They come not only to find their shocking connection to the mage but are now donned with the responsibility to save her as they explore a new space between the fabric of life and death itself.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	The Medrameda Arc | A FairyTail OC Fanfiction

**Chapter I**

* * *

She had held her breath for seven years trying to return to the place that was painted in the auburn coat of dusk as it turned to night. 

The place that rummaged through the darkest corners of one's heart and insinuated a spark of passion to move forward without the cold shell of human desire and greed. She had yearned for the thick air fuming with the pungency of barley and rye simmering through the crevices of wooden tables. Her feet had searched long and hard for the wooden floors to whisper beneath her, a continuous stream of magic energy that felt almost as alive as the earth she walked on. She waited and prayed for the nights to bleed into the day when the walls of the hall recollected a day's laughter and fighting in the dim luminescence of dawn; the quiet that hung its head over the empty chairs waiting to be filled by another day's recklessness. She had longed for her family, for the adventures, for the joy that oscillated through her veins when she was greeted by the multitude of faces that loved her and loved her magic. She had longed for FairyTail. 

But she was so far out of reach, that no matter how many moons rose, how many suns sets, and how many stars flickered in and out of existence - she would continue to hold her breath. And worse yet, she would never see the auburn coat of dusk become the yellow halo of the day, dawning on the only place she called home. 

The day had not yet begun for the town of Magnolia. 

Dawn held opportunity and fate in its golden rays. The sky grasped onto what little left of the night's secrets it held, knowing the wizards of the town never slept; knowing that there was always something missing and there was always something to be done. 

Green had already engulfed the landscape, now dotting the murky pastels of the houses still stuck in the dark of night with soft hues of pink cherry blossoms, jasmine, and peonies. The clammy taste of salt mingled with the gentle aroma of the flowers, whose, fluttering petals stained the air with fairy dust and pollen. Crowns of yellow lingering on the cobblestone sidewalks, waiting to be picked up by the bustle and barter of the town's people. 

Magnolia was waking, and in its wake the Spring had begun to follow in its shadows, honing on the perfect opportunity to show its true colors. Just as all good things had come in time, so would the abundance of Spring that had previously fallen in its tracks; Spring would begin again. 

+

The day was the quietest the guildhall was gonna get. It was the first day of Spring in Fiore, and almost every except for Team Natsu, Gray, Juvia, and the S-Class mages were out on jobs to collect enough jewels before the season ended. While Mira was in the back cooking for the few who remained in the empty gallows of the hall, Natsu and Gray had their daily bickering - Erza, standing between them to alleviate any damage that might be caused by their recklessness.

"Could you three be any louder?" The gentle alto lilt of Evergreen's voice stained the air. Adjusting her glasses, she crossed her arms and turned back to the rest of the Thunder Legion. 

"If you're so annoyed by the noise, you could just take a job like everyone else, Evergreen," Erza and her eyes met. 

"You complain about the noise, but never seem to join in on stopping it." 

"It's not my job to take care of a bunch of gremlins all day as you do," she smirked, "Besides, I should be saying the same for you lot. Why aren't you taking any jobs?"

Mira's voice interrupts the awkward silence that had followed, "Master has a task for the S-Class mages today"

The room grew unnervingly silent. Lucy, who was previously sulking in the gentle banter of the background had now swiped her eyes towards the three S-Class mages that had remained in the hall. Laxus, sat in the corner between Freed and Bixlow, tilting his gaze towards the ground in annoyance. The huskiness in his breath was the only noise that occupied the space, everything else was in the heaviness of the gazes that bore curiosity. Mira and Erza stood side-by-side, drawing in long deep breaths as the tension and stillness became the only thing everyone knew how to speak. 

"That doesn't happen often," Lucy says, interjecting the exchange of glances and sighs. 

"I wonder why of all days to task them, that Master chose to today," Freed placed his index finger beneath his chin.

"It's tedious to do so on the first day of Spring. The first few days are prime for taking on high-quality jobs with high pay." 

Natsu groaned in agony. His stomach flipped at the thought that he, Lucy, and Happy were going to miss out. The three had considered taking a job but was met with dismay when they arrived late in the morning and all of the jobs were gone. Even the most minuscule jobs were high paying at the beginning of Spring, none of which, the members that had remained would get a taste of. 

"So you're telling me we're missing out on some of the highest paying jobs of the year?!" Gray slumped over in defeat. 

"Don't worry my dear Gray, Juvia will get here early enough to get us a job tomorrow!" With her blue hair, trailing gently in the draft of the hall, Juvia enthusiastically bounced off the walls. Basking in the thought that she would finally get the chance to be alone and on a job with Gray; Gray on the other hand, recomposed himself and reassured Juvia that there was no need to get overexcited about the opportunity. 

Yet, none of the speculation or planning of the next day answered why the S-Class mages of FairyTail were stuck in the grim aisles of dust and beer. The thin glints of sunlight scattered across every other table in the hall, illuminating the space with anxiety and curiosity that all the mages had developed. The light, this time, was not a signal of a new day, of a new opportunity; instead, the light that had sunk into the crevices of the wooden tables and met eyes with the mages who were directly beneath its grasp, was a sign of something bigger - not a new adventure but the redemption of an old one. The light of this day was a sign that there was work, that even the young mages had never considered, unfinished. The light held hands with the silence, stillness, and pollen that rose in praise of the beauty that came with Spring, was the same light that swallowed history and was longing to throw it back up. Spring was a time for new beginnings for many others, but today, Spring was the time for a revival. 

The mages stopped for a moment, glaring at each other with a focus that only a few had. They were on guard for the door to open and reveal the answer to the question that was all on their minds: why _did_ the S-Class, for the first time in years, need to collaborate on this one specific task? What was the Master up to? 

Just as Laxus began to open his mouth to speak, the doors swung open, breaking the chain of stoicism that the wizards had built in their circle of curiosity. A hearty laugh elicited from the white light that had appeared before them. Finally, the speculation would cease and the kids would get an answer as to why they were the only ones left in the hall. 

The silhouette of an astute and respectively short man was contrasted by the towering roughness of the other. In the stream of light that entered the hall, the mages got a grimace of wavy red hair and the faint aroma of perfume coming from the men that entered the hall. 

"I'm telling you old man, she was a real feisty one! I almost lost my charms trying to handle a woman like that!" Another guttural l laughed filled the air. 

"What did I tell you about laying off the booze and women, Gildarts? Come back home sometimes. You might benefit from a moment of abstinence" The older, yet shorter man scolded. The man continued laughing. 

"Gildarts is back!" Natsu jumped up from his seat. "Hey, Gildarts! You owe me a fight!"

"Save your yappin', fire-breather. I'm only here per request of the old man," He said setting down his belongings. 

"Plus, you still aren't strong enough to beat me youngin'. Try again in 6 months and then let's see how strong you are." He chuckled. 

Defiantly, Natsu charged at Gildarts without warning, "Fire Dragon: Crushing Fang!"

The whole hall illuminated with a blaze, hotter than any of them had experienced before. The others panicked out of the fact that Natsu was once again picking a fight, and that he was doing so recklessly in the newly rebuilt guildhall. All of which was a recipe for destruction, and a hefty letter to the council for disturbing the peace one again. 

Mater Makarov, on the other hand, had different plans and knocked Natsu's uncalculated attack with one swift bop on the hand with his enlarged right fist. 

"Cut it out, boy! Gildarts don't have the time to fight, and quite frankly we don't have the resources to rebuild the hall again!" 

The room returned to a stable state, while Natsu lay in defeat on the floor. 

"Now that you're all here..." He rubbed his chin, "...I can explain why I've gathered you. I cannot say that the task is the greatest option we have in this predicament, but it is enough to get us started."

"Come on old geezer, we've been waiting all morning for you to tell us what's up" Laxus huffed. 

Makarov pursed his lips. 

"A war is upon us."


End file.
